narniafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Urai Fen
Adoption Hi Urai Fen. Prima, dass du dich so um das Narnia-Wiki kümmerst. Du hast es hiermit adoptiert :-). Ich habe dir soeben die entsprechenden Rechte gegeben. --Avatar 18:36, 14. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Vielen Dank! Urai Fen ~ Frage? 19:49, 14. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Einige gutgemeinte Tipps Hi Urai Fen, toll dass es immer mehr engagierte Wikianer gibt. Ich bin zufällig hierhergestossen und wollte dir einige Tipps geben, die dir helfen könnten. *Logo: Das Logo ist schön, ich würde dir jedoch raten, ein Logo zu wählen, das nicht "nur" aus Schrift und einem Bild besteht, sondern am Besten etwas, das du auch ein bisschen verändert hast. *Logo zum Zweiten: Ganz gut wäre, wenn das Logo so gross wie nötig wäre, damit es nicht so "alleine" steht vor dem roten Hintergrund. *Die Sidebar: Die dunkelblaue Schrift auf der Sidebar ist schlecht leserlich. *Die Toolbox: Die Blaue Schrift darunter tut dafür den Augen weh. Nimm etwas weicheres. *Deine UP:Schau zu, dass du deine UP nicht mit diesem roten Hintegrund machst, denn ich kann nix lesen und wenn es rote Links hat schon gar nicht. Das alles mag jetzt vielleicht nervig klingen, aber es sind wirklich gutgemeinte Tipps, die dein Wiki designtechnisch verbessern könnten und benutzerfreundlicher machen! Aber: Wie erwähnt, ich finde es cool, dass du dir soviel Mühe gibst und vielleicht schreib ich auch mal was (bin im Moment ziemlich kurz angebunden und kenn mich nicht so gut mit Narnia aus) LG --Tingeltangelbob - (+blablahospital) 13:06, 15. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Hi Tingeltangelbob, danke für deine Tipps. Hier sind einige Bemerkungen. :1. Ich kenn ich mich nicht wirklich mit Gimp oder Adobe Photoshop aus, so dass es an ein Wunder grenzt, dass ich dass überhaubt hingekriegt hab. :2. Kann man da irgentwie die Schriftfarbe ändern, oder nur den Hintergrund? :3. Weichere schrift oder weicheren Hintergrund? Wenn Schrift, wie kann man die ändern? :4. Meine UP ist dunkel rot, da es sich gut in den Rest des Wiki einfügt. Ich persönlich finde nicht, dass es sich sehr auf die lesbarkeit auswirkt, aber ich guck mal ob ich was bessers finde. :So weit zu deinen Tipps. Ich finde es gut, wenn sich Leute auch über andere Wikis als ihre eigenen Gedanken machen. Auch hoffe ich dass du eventuell mal Zeit findest hier einige Zeilen zu schreiben. Das du dich nicht auskennst, ist nicht schlimm, da ich der einzige aktive Benutzer bin. Gruß, Urai Fen ~ Frage? ~ Für Narnia! Und für Aslan! ~ Brisingr! 13:49, 15. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::Hallo nochmals, ich bin froh, dass du mir nict böse bist, ich dachte schon mein Gemotze (das keines sein sollte) regt dich auf! :::1. Wenn du willst, kann ich dir ein Logo machen, sag mir wie du's dir vorgestellt hast. :::2./3. Müsstest du eigentlich mit Monaco.css individuell ändern könne, hab aber gerade keine Ahnung mehr wie... :::4. Gut, das ist Meinungssache. Von mir aus "darfst" du sie gerne so lassen =) ::Ich habe nur die beiden Filme gesehen (mein Bruder besitzt noch die ganz alten Filme) aber beim ersten hab ich bereits die Hälfte vergessen. Eben, wenn ich mal Zeit hab schreib ich was, ich lass es drum lieber offen, als dass ich dir was verspreche, was ich nicht halten kann - LG --Tingeltangelbob - (+blablahospital) 14:01, 15. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Createpage ? Wenn es richtig an ist, kommt der Titel automatisch vom Link. Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 13:00, 19. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Ja, nur sind die Überschriften falsch. Erst sollte es ein Einleitungsabschnitt wie hier und dann folgende Abschnitte geben: ** Biografie ** Persönlichkeit ** Quellen :Urai Fen ~ Frage? ~ Für Narnia! Und für Aslan! ~ Brisingr! 13:24, 19. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::Sollte nun stimmen. Tim schält es demnächst komplett an, so dass auch Redlinks Createpage benutzen. Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 15:30, 19. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :::Mir ist noch eingefallen, dass auch die Vorlage:Person eingebunden werden soll. Urai Fen ~ Frage? ~ Für Narnia! Und für Aslan! ~ Brisingr! 14:06, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Logo Ich nehm dir sicher nix übel, deine Wortwahl ("unnötig") wahr zwar manchmal grenzwertig, aber lassen wir das... Sorry für die späte Antwort, aber ich war in letzter Zeit etwas kurz angebunden. Ich kann leider keine Fonts downloaden, deswegen muss ich für Textproben schauen, aber das geht schon irgendwie. Ich kann leider nicht sofort das Ding machen, da ich etwas beschäftigt bin, aber in nächster Zeit geht das schon, OK? Gruss Tingeltangelbob - (+blablahospital) 17:33, 8. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Jo. Vielen dank nochmal, dass du nicht nachtragend bist. Urai Fen ~ Frage? ~ Für Narnia! Und für Aslan! ~ Brisingr! 18:09, 8. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::Kein Problem, deswegen. Vertrag mich sogar mit Darth Pandora wieder ganz gut! Danke für den Vandalenedit, den du rückgängig gemacht hast! Das Logo ist hochgeladen, musst auf das Cache warten! Leider fand ich keine passenden Laternenpfahl-Bilder, mit denen das Logo gut ausgesehen hätte. Falls es dir nicht gefällt oder du etwas ändern möchtest, melde dich! Bitte, bitte, such dir eine andere, weniger grelle Farbe als dieses Grün für die Boxen, mir tun die Augen weh! Gruss --Tingeltangelbob - (+blablahospital) 13:18, 14. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Nintendo-Wiki = Partnerseite? Hi, ich wollte fragen, ob das Nintendo-Wiki und das Narnia-Wiki Partnerseiten werden könnten. Wenn du/ihr damit einverstanden bist/seid, bitte auf meiner Disk. melden. Gruß, Simpel ?! (Nintendo-Wiki) 23:26, 20. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Fehler Du hast bei Partner Nitendo-Wiki anstatt Nintendo-Wiki geschrieben^^ Gruß, Simpel ?! (Nintendo-Wiki)14:27, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Habs schnell korrigiert. Urai Fen ~ Frage? 08:11, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Filme Das Problem ist, dass ich bei mir noch einiges zu tun habe, da ich noch den EP I-Artikel schreiben will, da ja nächsten Monat 10 Jahre EP I ist! Zudem glaube ich, dass ich kaum beide Filme schreiben kann. Warum fängst du nicht mal damit an? Und: Such dir ne Narnia-Community (Forum, Fanclub) und mach dort Werbung für dein Wiki! Gruss -- 09:38, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Partnerseite Könnte das Bakupedia zu euren Partnerseiten gehöhren--Bakugan -Spieler des Schiklas 19:09, 15. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich glaub, ich kenn dich aus dem Star Wars Wiki. Stimmt das? Oder war es Formel1? Naja. Ich bin hierrauf gestoßen und dachte mir, mach doch mal einn bischen mit. Ich möchte mein Wissen über Narnia nämlich ein wenig erweitern und auffrischen. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 15:06, 29. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Hey, cool dass es hier einen neuen Benutzer gibt! Aus dem Formel 1-Wiki kannst du mich nicht kennen, da hab ich keinen Edit. Aber vllt. von hier. 'Urai Fen ~ Frage?' 15:11, 29. Mai 2009 (UTC) Bilder Ich habe ein paar Bilder Hoch geladen ich hoffe du kannst sie gebrauchen. --Revan55 18:14, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe noch mal ein paar Bilder Hoch geladen ich hoffe du kannst sie gebrauchen. --Revan55 15:12, 26. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :das werde ich am Wochenende machen und wenn du noch was brauchst dann sag bescheid. --Revan55 19:16, 30. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ich hoffe die Bilder sind das was du wolltest. --Revan55 13:26, 2. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe noch mal ein paar Bilder Hoch geladen ich hoffe du kannst sie gebrauchen. --Revan55 15:24, 9. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich lade am Wochenende wahrscheinlich wider ein paar Bilder Hoch gebt es irgend welche Wünsche dies bezüglich. --Revan55 13:54, 14. Aug. 2009 (UTC) SEO, Hauptseite Hi! Dir schreib ich jetzt nicht den ellenlagen Absatz mit was ich machen will und wer ich bin - ich würde gerne an der Hauptseite und dem Skin etwas werkeln, um das Googleranking zu steigern. Ping mich in Skype, wie auch immer deine Antwort aussieht. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 17:43, 30. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Sehr schöner Skin und Logo Kihi... da haben die beiden mal was gebastelt...sehr schön, kannte deine erste Version auch schon;) Liebe Grüße McCouman - talk 18:52, 31. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Der neue Skin gefällt mir richtig gut - mit dem alten konnte ich mich nicht so richtig anfreunden, da bekam ich immer Augenschmerzen :-). Weiterhin viel Erfolg! --Avatar 22:33, 31. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Admin Wie kann ich Admin werden? Roronca Zolo 16:15, 12. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Gar nicht. Wir haben genug Admins. 'Urai Fen ~ Frage?' http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 16:17, 12. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Neue Seite Moin Urain Fen, seit kurzer Zeit bin ich hier Mitglied und wollte dich was fragen. Ich weiß einfach nicht, wie man hier eine neue Seite erstellen kann (die Seiten, die ich bereits erstellt habe kamen über rote Links zustande). In den Spezialseiten findet man auch nichts. Gruß--[[Soundtrek]] 15:11, 30. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Danke für die Begrüßung. Hab die Antwort gefunden. Ist das jetzt eigentlich Pflicht mit dem Forum?--[[Soundtrek]] 15:33, 30. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::Nein, ist keine Pflicht. Außerdem sollte ich die nachricht eh mal updaten... 'Urai Fen ~ Frage?' http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 18:38, 30. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Die Chroniken von Narnia: Die Reise auf der Morgenröte Hallo - aufgrund des näherrückenden Termines des neuen Kinofilmes würde ich hier demnächst ein paar Seiten anpassen/umstellen, und wollte nachfragen, ob es für dich ein Problem wäre, wenn ich das mache. Geplant sind Änderungen an (1) der Filmseite, (2) der Hauptseite (u.a. Newsblogs), (3) der Navigation und (4) dem Wikilayout/Logo. Dazu sollen parallel Twitter/Facebook-Seiten mit Infos laufen. Bitte lass mich wissen, wenn es Konfliktpotenzial hierbei gibt, dann werde ich das versuchen zu berücksichtigen. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 10:42, 16. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Hey, schön mal wieder was von dir zu hören! Was das Wiki angeht sehe ich kein Problem, da ich im Moment eh wenig Zeit habe und hier schon lange nichts mehr getan habe, du kannst hier also ruhig rumbasteln. Sollten noch fragen sein, schreib mich am besten wieder hier an, da ich im Moment keinen Zugriff auf meinen Skype-Account hab. 'Urai Fen' – ''Talk – http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/intern/de/images/thumb/a/a4/C2.png/15px-C2.png 13:10, 17. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Dawn Treader Hi - ich bin mir beim Schiffsnamen nicht sicher. Ist das im Deutschen auch "Dawn Treader" oder "Morgenröte" oder ganz anders? Marc-Philipp (Talk) 12:53, 24. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Hey :) Im Buch heißt das Schiff "Morgenröte", also nehme ich an, dass das im Film auch so heißt. Garantieren kann ich das nicht, aber ich vermute es. Urai Fen – Talk – http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/intern/de/images/thumb/a/a4/C2.png/15px-C2.png 13:14, 24. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::Gut, Vermutung vom Fachmann genügt - vielen Dank! Marc-Philipp (Talk) 17:11, 24. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Charakterfrage Hi, kannst du mir sagen wer das im Deutschen ist? Im Englischen ist das der Name:Pittencream --[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997' (Georg St.)]]talk@Bakupedia 14:56, 30. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi Urai Fen, ich bin jetzt seit September 2011 aktiv im Wiki und habe knapp 400 Bearbeitungen. Da das Wiki jetzt langsam "ausstirbt" (letzte Bearbeitung eines Admin 20.10.2011) würde ich dem Wiki weiterhelfen und entweder Rollback oder evtl. Admin sein. Im Community-Wiki hat man mich zu dir geschickt. Hoffe du kannst mir helfen. Adlerkralle99 20:43, 02.Feb. 2012 (UTC) :Hey Adlerkralle99, ich verleihe dir gerne Admin-Rechte hier :)) Hab leider schon lange keine Zeit mehr mich angemessen um das Wiki hier zu kümmern, ich hoffe du kannst hier bisschen neuen Schwung reinbringen ;DD Urai Fen 20:30, 2. Feb. 2012 (UTC)